


When We're Older

by toesohnoes



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt runs into Karofsky in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We're Older

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/13167194481/kurt-almost-chokes-when-he-realises-who-hes-come).

Kurt almost chokes when he realises who he’s come face to face with.

“Karofsky?” he says, blinking so quickly he feels sure he’s bound to lose half of his eyelashes. He glances down at the coffee cup in Karofsky’s hand and then at the tie around his neck, and wonders if he’s dreaming. This is exactly the kind of thing his messed up subconscious would come up with. “What are you doing in New York?”

Karofsky glances around, but it’s he’s hoping that someone will come to his rescue he is utterly out of luck. The crowd around them doesn’t seem to give a damn about how awkward this meeting is, only that they have stopped dead in the centre of the sidewalk and they’re like a rock in a river.

“I live here,” Karofsky says; he mutters like he’s ashamed of it, like he’s trying to swallow the words before they make it out into the open. “I have for a while, actually.”

“Oh.” Kurt frowns. He feels like sharing the city with your former bully is the kind of thing he ought to be aware of. “I didn’t know that.”

Karofsky shrugs. “Why would you?”

Which, okay, is a fair point, but totally irrelevant in light of the internet age: if Kurt had ever thought to turn to Facebook, he could have known everything he needed. He’d never thought about it. He clears his throat, and thinks that this is when he ought to awkwardly say goodbye and depart - he has classes to go to and divas to stomp on. But…

“Well. How are you?” he asks, like he cares; and he finds that he does. He finds that it matters.

As it turns out, Karofsky is okay. He’s more than okay, in fact. It sounds as if he’s finding his feet: “I came out a year or so ago. It actually went pretty well,” he says.

Kurt thinks that the warm glow enveloping him must be pride. He smiles and he means it. With a glance down at the full coffee cup in Karofsky’s hand, he decides to ignore it. “I need lunch. You want to come?” he asks.

He sees the coy caution in Karofsky’s eyes, the scared expectation that this must be a trick of some kind. Raising his chin, he holds Karofsky’s gaze and waits it out - it’s just lunch, after all.

“I’d like that,” Karofsky says.

Side-by-side, they rejoin the crowd.


End file.
